Intercambios Estrategicos
by AleMalfoy
Summary: DM/HG--BW/HG... Dumbledore tuvo una brillante idea, hacer un intercambio entre los alumnos de 7 para mejorar el entendimiento de las casas. Tal vez no sea tan brillante... Bill Weasley el nuevo profesor de DCAO, tendra un acercamiento inusual con Hermion
1. Chapter one

Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia... Intente hacer algo diferente, pero termine con la misma pareja. Solo que ahora agrego otra pareja que me parece muy interesante. Gracias por leer. )

**Intercambios Estr****atégicos**

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre extraño. Bueno, en realidad era un mago extraño. Tenia ideas brillantes, si, pero cuando se ponían en practica nadie las entendía. Hasta que al llegar al final funcionaban y todos ponían cara de circunstancia mientras decían: "Dumbledore es un genio."

Por eso nadie se extrañaba cuando el ordenaba, de una forma tan educada que parecía mas bien estar sugiriendo, algún extraño mandato sin explicar ni las razones que lo llevaron a esta decisión, ni lo que esperaba conseguir al final. 

Lo que esperaba y lo que pasaba en realidad, eran exactamente lo mismo, así que la mayoría de los magos y brujas confiaban en sus decisiones sin cuestionarlas. 

Algunas quejas por parte de los afectados, cierto intento de boicotear el plan, o algún acontecimiento aislado que no llegaba a mayores. Siempre pasaba. Pero lo que Dumbledore mandaba, era lo que se hacia, y eso mantenía una especie de paz en el mundo mágico. 

Y fue precisamente, una de esas locas ideas, lo que ocasiono un problema desde el primer día de ese año escolar.

Había llegado la hora del discurso de inicio de año. Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y saludo a los antiguos con cariño. Hablo de las 167 nuevas reglas impuestas por el señor Flich, y para los de nuevo ingreso, porque el Bosque Prohibido estaba literalmente prohibido.

Pero dio un anuncio mas. Uno del que ya estaban enterados los profesores, y con el cual muchos no estaban de acuerdo.

Ese año en Hogwarts habría cambios. Teniendo como única meta consolidar la unión de las casas. 

Era un secreto a voces. Había cuatro casas en Hogwarts, de las cuales tres se trataban como hermanas, pero había una mas, que se alejaba. Y Dumbledore, como director interesado en preservar el orden y la unidad tuvo una, a su modesto parecer, brillante idea. 

-Este año llevaremos acabo en Hogwarts un pequeño experimento.

Todos conocían sus "pequeños experimentos". Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. Era su ultimo año, sus últimos momentos de justificada irresponsabilidad antes de entrar al mundo adulto. Nada podría arruinar ese año. Excepto alguna batalla colosal contra Voldemort... pero ese era un asunto del que se podrían preocupar después de la cena.

-Es bien conocido por todos la rivalidad que existe entre las casas del colegio- dijo con tristeza el director

Los Slytherins se sonrieron entre si. Rivalidad. Hubiera sido mejor que utilizara la palabra odio. Era la única que alcanzaba a expresar lo que _realmente_ sentían. 

- -Un sentimiento que no debería existir, cuando todos somos magos y brujas luchando por el mismo objetivo. Destruir...

Pudo haber dicho "Destruir a Voldemort", pero era políticamente incorrecto, teniendo en cuenta que ahí se encontraban varios hijos de mortifagos, todos potencialmente peligrosos. Aunque Dumbledore no era precisamente la definición de políticamente correcto, el concluyo la frase según lo que pensaba, que era al fin y al cabo la razón por la que Voldemort existía:

-... a la ignorancia- no todos alcanzaron a captar la sabiduría de sus palabras. Siempre era así.- Es por eso que este año comenzaremos con un proyecto que he decidió nombrar: " Intercambios Estratégicos". 

La mirada asustada de los niños de nuevo ingreso obligo a Dumbledore a recalcar parte importante del plan.

-Es muy obvio realmente. Se harán Intercambios de casas de alumnos Estratégicamente elegidos. Ninguno de los primeros años por supuesto. Al menos no este año. Por el momento comenzaremos con los alumnos de Séptimo  
Año.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos, primero con sus compañeros de casa y luego con el resto. Sonaba como una muy mala idea. Separar a los amigos en el ultimo año. No era una visión alentadora.

El director sonrió complacido. Y continuo... 

-Los alumnos que nombre a continuación harán favor de pasar al frente.- Dumbledore tomo un pergamino y comenzó la lectura:

Señorita Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin

Joven Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff

Señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor 

Joven Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw

Ninguno se movió de su lugar. Todos parecían aturdidos, y en su mente rondaba la misma pregunta¿Por qué yo?

Empujados por las miradas que se encontraban clavados en ellos. Todos los mencionados se pusieron de pie. Excepto, por supuesto, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy la miraba inquisitivamente, como si fuera la culpa de la muchacha haber sido escogida para ser un peón en el juego de ajedrez de Dumbledore. 

-No te levantes- le dijo en un susurro lleno de furia. Era su novia. Como se atrevía ese viejo a cambiarla de casa en su ultimo año con ese estúpido plan de unir a las casas. Que se fuera al carajo toda la sarta de idioteces que los profesores pensaban. La hipocresía había funcionado bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué cambiarla ahora? Solo sabia una cosa: Pansy no se iría de las mazmorras de los Slytherins, y si para eso tenia que retar al viejo loco de Dumbledore, lo haría. 

Draco se puso de pie. Dumbledore lo miro sonriente.

-Muy galante de su parte, joven Malfoy. Pero los Intercambios ya fueron previamente organizados. Y los jóvenes elegidos, cuidadosamente seleccionados. Pero no se preocupe, la señorita Parkinson no tendrá problema alguno en acoplarse.

Los ojos del muchacho estaban enmarcados en una actitud retadora. Snape se puso detrás de Dumbledore y ordeno.

-Siéntate, Draco.

Los grises ojos enfurecidos se dirigieron ahora contra el. Pero Snape hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y el muchacho tuvo que obedecer. 

-Ahora, Señorita Parkinson nos haría el honor- dijo afablemente el director señalando a los otros tres estudiantes que se encontraban al frente del gran comedor.

Pansy se levanto temblorosa. Sus finas manos se frotaban en actitud nerviosa. Miro con ojos de cordero a medio morir a Draco y este lanzo un gruñido aprobatorio para que la bella muchacha caminara hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres elegidos. 

Varios muchachos la miraron a hurtadillas de arriba abajo cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Era inevitable. Pansy Parkinson tenia una belleza impactante. Con la piel blanca y perfecta, sus ojos negros, misteriosos y tristes. Su boca pequeña, discreta y a la vez venenosa. Era malvada y era indefensa a la vez. Una combinación, inexplicablemente irresistible. 

Se paro junto a Hermione, y como era de suponerse la opaco completamente. Hermione era bonita y linda. Pero no tenia una actitud que la hiciera llamar la atención del sexo opuesto como Pansy. Era altiva y necia en lo que creía, y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Por lo mismo, ella intimidaba a los hombres. 

Hermione nunca hubiera pasado horas arreglándose el cabello como Pansy, por eso su melena castaña y rebelde contrastaba escandalosamente con la lacia y negra de la Slytherin, perfectamente peinada siempre.

De la misma manera Pansy nunca hubiera tenido la perseverancia que Hermione tuvo para pasar sus horas de ocio en la biblioteca, para conocer cada uno de los libro que había en ella. Cada uno. Y eran miles. Conocía quien los había escrito, y se sabia cientos de memoria. Algunos otros solo habían rozado fugazmente sus manos, mas sin embargo, la Gryffindor conocía el tema, y la aplicación de cada libro. Incluso los prohibidos. Pues la capa de Harry era mas útil de lo que pareciera. 

Cualquier mujer en su sana vanidad, perdón, en su sano juicio, hubiera preferido la belleza arrolladora de Pansy a la simpleza culta de Hermione. Pero ambas tenían aplicación. Y no es justo demeritar a una o a otra, simplemente es necesario diferenciarlas.

Eran tan desiguales, y sin embargo ahí estaban. Paradas frente a cientos de alumnos, alistándose para conocer el destino que les esperaba en esos meses venideros.

Describir a Ernie o a Anthony es irrelevante para nuestra historia. Confórmense con saber que ambos son prefectos de sus casas. Al igual que Hermione y Pansy. 

Que Anthony es mas guapo que Ernie, y que ambos ambicionan a ser Premio Anual. Que no son amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. Y que ninguno de ellos quiere participar en esa loca idea de "Intercambios Estratégicos"

-El joven Macmillan intercambiara de casa con el joven Goldstein. La señorita Granger hará lo propio con la señorita Parkinson. Esto es por un tiempo indeterminado. 

Abucheos por parte de Slytherin. Una impura en su casa. Dumbledore era tan predecible.

Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se molesto en abuchear a la asquerosa de Granger. Todos en su mesa lo hacían por el. Ya habría tiempo de hacerla pagar por inundar su sala común con su inmundicia. Torció la boca con asco. Granger iba a estar en su sala común. 

Harry y Ron gritaban improperios. ¡Hermione con las serpientes!. No entendían porque Dumbledore hacia ese tipo de cosas. A ellos no les importaba que Pansy estuviera en su casa, eran hombres claro, solo les preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga.

Ginny en cambio abucheaba mas fuerte que los Slytherins. ¡Una serpiente en Gryffindor, y tenia que ser ella... Pansy Parkinson, la muchacha mas superficial, estúpida y arrogante de todo Hogwarts. 

Pero lo peor era, porque siempre hay algo peor, que ningún hombre de los miembros de su casa mostraban disgusto por recibir a esa asquerosa compañía. Dean y Seaumus incluso chocaban las manos en gestos de alegría. Iba a ser un año difícil. 

Pobre Hermione...

Hermione por su parte continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos notando las diversas reacciones. Los abucheos por parte de Slytherin, todos eran contra ella. Los vítores de muchos Gryffindors... se sintió levemente traicionada hasta que ubico a sus amigos y los vio abucheando, apreció el gesto y el calor reconfortante que regresaba a su cuerpo. 

Dumbledore alzo la mano y todos guardaron silencio. Aun no terminaba de hablar. 

-Existe la posibilidad de que al regresar de vacaciones de navidad, halla cambios en los intercambios. Pero es solo hasta que observemos la reacción que exista. 

Ese anuncio no pareció tranquilizar a nadie. Faltaban meses para las vacaciones de navidad.

Pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban.

-Ahora, me complace anunciar la adquisición de un nuevo profesor en la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: William Arturo Weasley.

Bill acababa de entrar por una de las puertas laterales al Gran Comedor. Se quitaba lentamente su capa de viaje mientras miraba sonriente a los que a partir del día siguiente serian sus alumnos.

Ron y Ginny se miraron estupefactos. ¿Bill Weasley?...¿_Su_ Bill Weasley?.

Aplausos desmesurados, sobre todo por parte de las alumnas.

-Es tan guapo- la voz de Parvati Patil se escucho sobre el barullo.

-Y tan masculino- completo Lavender con los ojos soñadores.

Los hermanos Weasley se unieron torpemente a los aplausos, preguntándose porque Bill no les había comentado nada. Hermione aplaudió algo aliviada de que tuvieran un profesor tan capaz, ya que Bill había aprendido mucho en sus viajes por el mundo y en su trabajo para Gringotts. 

-Ahora comienza el banquete- sentencio Dumbledore y los manjares aparecieron en las cuatro mesas distribuidas en el gran comedor.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los cuatro alumnos que lo veían con cierta antipatía. 

-Desde esta noche cenaran con sus nuevos compañeros- les dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar en la mesa del profesorado.

Pansy fue la primera en bajar los escalones que los separaban de las mesas de los alumnos, pero no se sentó. Miraba soberbiamente a sus nuevos compañeros y se sentó al final de la mesa. Alejada de los Gryffindors y echando miradas furtivas a Draco, que no la volteaba a ver, porque le disgustaba imaginarla al día siguiente con el uniforme de los leones. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse.

Ernie le echo una mirada reconfortante a Hermione y le dijo en voz baja:

-Se que no es lo mismo, pero yo voy a una mesa llena de intelectuales en donde creen que soy un inútil.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y bajo el primer escalón, consciente de que todos los Slytherins la miraban, preparando insultos, que ella no debía de contestar. 

Paso saliva y volteo a la mesa de los profesores, esperando encontrar una mirada de apoyo, pero todos estaban inmersos en sus platicas. 

Bueno, menos uno. Los ojos azules de Bill estaba clavados en ella. Hermione intento sonreír, pero la sonrisa no salio de sus labios, ni de sus ojos, que se encontraban apagados por la tristeza que le empezaba a invadir. 

Bill le regalo una sonrisa ejemplar, que solo puso mas nerviosa a la muchacha, misma que no se explica el porque. Era Bill, lo consideraba un buen muchacho, incluso un amigo. Pero ahora era su profesor y debía de mostrarse respetuosa. Asintió con la cabeza solemnemente, provocando que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se acentuara y se dirigió con la cabeza en alto hacia su destino.

-¡Llego nuestra Sangre Sucia!

Era el insulto menos original que le habían dicho. Pero aun así dolía. Miro de reojo a su primer agresor. 

Blaise Zabini.

No esperaba un insulto demasiado inteligente de su parte. Así que guardo silencio. Y comió alejada de sus nuevos "amigos". Mas consciente que nunca de que muchos ojos la observan y la criticaban. 

Al terminar de cenar, camino lentamente detrás de sus nuevos compañeros. Hacia las mazmorras... que horrible era ese lugar. 

Draco Malfoy dijo la contraseña. El era el prefecto que quedaba de Slytherin. Todos entraron, mientras el muchacho esperaba pacientemente con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione apresuro el paso para no darle ninguna oportunidad de insultarla. 

Pero un brazo entorpeció su entrada. Hermione suspiro fuertemente y clavo sus ojos castaños en los grises de Draco. 

-Déjame entrar.- ordeno la muchacha.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- la voz de Malfoy sonaba tranquila. Estaba reservando sus insultos para una mejor oportunidad.- Solo le voy a advertir algo. Aunque entres a nuestra sala común, duermas en nuestras habitaciones y comas con nosotros. No eres parte de la casa de Slytherin, y créeme que no haremos nada para hacerte sentir bienvenida. 

-No esperaba mas de ustedes, tan caballerosos como siempre- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione. 

-No veo ninguna mujer aquí que valga la molestia de ser caballeroso.- Su brazo no se movía. Se resistía a dejar entrar a alguien como ella, a lo que el consideraba sus dominios. 

-Déjame pasar- ordenó de nuevo Hermione.

Draco no se movió. Abrió la boca unos centímetros, pero una áspera voz le impidió hablar:

- Déjala entrar Malfoy-

Snape se encontraba detrás de la muchacha. Hermione se volteo para agradecer el gesto, pero el profesor no se digno a mirarla. 

La ex-Gryffindor entro a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba vacía, ya que todos se estaban instalando en sus habitaciones. ¡Era tan diferente a lo que ella conocía! Estaba adornada con los colores típicos: verde y plata. Había sillones demasiado ornamentados en el centro, era obvio que nadie se podía sentar cómodamente en ellos. El suelo estaba alfombrado y había varias mesas individuales (igual de ornamentadas que los sillones) repartidas en toda la habitación, era obvio que a los Slytherins les gustaba trabajar solos.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Hermione fue darse cuenta de que la sala común de las serpientes (y ahora la suya también) no solo se encontraba rodeada de mazmorras, sino que era una... las paredes de piedra, con lámparas verdosas que daban la impresión de estar realmente muy abajo del castillo. Y entonces recordó algo que había leído tiempo atrás. La sala común de Slytherin estaba localizada debajo del lago. Eso explicaba el olor a humedad y la frialdad que se sentía. 

Draco Malfoy azoto la puerta con fuerza. Estaba furioso. Quien se creía que era ese pelagatos de Snape para sermonearlo acerca de aguantar a Granger. 

Hermione giro para encontrarse nuevamente con la ya acostumbrada mirada furibunda del rubio.

Tomarás la habitación de Pansy- dijo tajantemente, transmitiéndole lo que Snape le acaba de informar.- Trata de no contaminarla demasiado.

Hermione entornó los ojos. Debía evitar las discusiones, pues estaba en desventaja. Pero era irresistible. 

Querrás decir que tenga cuidado con contaminarme yo. Pero será difícil.

Malfoy se carcajeo. Era una risa fría, fingida y vacía. A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío.

Tendrías suerte si se te pegara algo de Pansy.

Tendría suerte si no tuviera que pasar mi ultimo año rodeada de estúpidos incompetentes- grito ella furiosa.

Para nosotros es un honor tenerte aquí- contesto sarcásticamente otra voz saliendo de una habitación. Blaise Zabini acababa de llegar a empeorar la suerte de Hermione.

Una sonrisa ladeada se asomo en el rostro de Malfoy. Los insultos de su amigo nunca eran muy elaborados, pero eran malos y directos. Siempre lo hacían sonreír. 

Hermione miro a ambos con rabia y pregunto conteniendo la ira que se asomaba en su voz:

¿Cuál es mi habitación? 

Draco volteo bruscamente para mirar una puerta semi-oculta, entre los exagerados muebles. 

¿La habitación de Pansy?- Zabini lucia sorprendido y soltó una carcajada. Era menos elegante que la risa de Malfoy, pero se escuchaba mas auténtica. – A ella le va a encantar cuando se entere.

Ya lo debe suponer- contesto Draco - Ella dormirá en su habitación- ladeo un poco la cabeza para señalar a Hermione, ni siquiera era digna de ser señalada con su mano. 

La muchacha se guardo la sarta de insultos que tenia en la punta de la lengua y se dirigió hacia lo que seria su nuevo cuarto por varios meses. Azoto la puerta en una digna imitación de Malfoy.

Se quito la túnica de Gryffindor y la guardo al fondo de su baúl. Se metió entre las sabanas verdes y cerró lo ojos sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco el sueño la venció y se olvido por varias horas de todo. 

Para ser la primera noche no había estado tan mal. Pero iba a empeorar, cuando Draco tuviera la certeza de que Snape no lo vigilaba tan de cerca. Los insultos y las humillaciones anteriores iban a parecer nada. Iba a rebajar a Hermione tan bajo, que ella preferiría dejar Hogwarts a seguir viviendo en Slytherin. Sonrió cuando la idea cruzo su mente.

Se quito la túnica y se puso su ropa de dormir, Granger dejando Hogwarts, era una idea reconfortante, pero sabia que era necia y era una cerebrito, no seria fácil. Pero las cosas difíciles son las que resultan al final mas gratificantes. Cerro los ojos y se durmió al instante.

Un review puede alegrar un dia ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! muchas gracias por sus rrs! y una disculpa por durar tanto, es que ultimamente no me da mucho tiempo de escribir pero este ff me encanta asi que le tendre su debido respeto :)

Recuerden la velocidad de la actualizacion de este ff es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de reviews que reciba

Asi que ahora que ya saben un poco de esa ley... disfrunten este cap!

Capitulo II

Pansy fue la ultima en entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entro con un paso tranquilo, con su expresión inescrutable, paso su lengua lentamente por sus labios, mientras miraba la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados.

Era horrible. Todo estaba decorado con ese detestable color escarlata. El dorado estaba un poco mejor, pero la combinación era vomitiva. Gryffindor... la ultima casa en la que desearía estar.

-Pansy- una voz que intentaba sonar galante la distrajo de sus criticas internas. Volteo y se encontró de frente con un muchacho alto y flacucho que le miraba sonriente. Según recordaba, el era No-se-que Finnigan. Pansy asintió levemente para darle entender al muchacho que escuchaba.- Dormirás en la habitación de Hermione.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Ya suponía que dormiría en la habitación de Granger, pero confirmarlo era desagradable.

-La habitación esta subiendo esas escaleras, creo que Ginny podría decirte cual es... ¡Hey Gin...!

- ¡No!- lo interrumpió la muchacha- Yo la encontrare sola.

Miro unos segundos mas a Seamus y subió las escaleras con su caminar campante y altanero. Fingiendo que no sabia que las miradas lascivas de varios chicos la seguían. Continuo hasta que se encontró un par de puertas cerradas . La primera a su derecha tenia una placa dorada en la cual se resaltaba las palabras "Hermione Granger. Prefecta". Sonrió de lado e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Con sus finas manos giro lentamente la perilla. La habitación de la castaña era amplia y luminosa, lo primero que se veía al entrar era un gran escritorio, "Esa sabelotodo", un tocador con un pequeño espejo y la cama junto a un ventanal.

Camino hacia el tocador y se sentó en la silla de madera que lo acompañaba. Se miro fijamente al espejo, sus bellas facciones le regresaron el gesto de contrariedad. Saco su varita y con un simple movimiento el espejo paso de ser un pequeño rectángulo en el que solo se veía el rostro a uno de cuerpo completo. Pansy se miro de arriba abajo. Perfecta, como siempre.

Se quito suavemente la ropa y se metió bajo las horribles sabanas. Duro varios minutos en conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba lo horrible... se retracto de pensarlo, en lo ridícula (así esta mejor) que se vería con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Hermione se estiraba perezosamente mientras se tallaba los ojos. Su primer día de clases. Se puso rápidamente el uniforme verde y plata de su nueva casa.

Se lavo la cara en el baño anexo al cuarto y se dirigió hacia el amplio tocador, el cual aunque ya no pertenecía a Pansy, tenia su nombre estampado en cada centímetro de pulida madera. Suspiro quedamente, sintiéndose una intrusa en ese lugar, mientras se acercaba al imponente espejo para peinarse.

Al ver su reflejo abrió los ojos de par en par sumamente sorprendida. Y no era por la impresión que le daba notar lo diferente que se veía con ese uniforme, sino por su cabello. Era terrible. Estaba realmente despeinado y esponjado. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo ligeramente enredado y algo esponjoso, pero esa mañana su cabello parecía haberle declarado la guerra.

Intento peinarlo pero nada lo mejoraba, cada que pasaba el cepillo, el cabello se llenaba mas y mas de electricidad. En un acto desesperado saco su varita y con un complicado movimiento se amarro una colita de caballo. Pero no mejoraba. Se soltó nuevamente el pelo y se maldijo por siempre ignorar a Parvati cuando se ofrecía para enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos para peinarse y maquillarse.

¡Eso era!. Saldría de su habitación y tocaría la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Parvati lo arreglaría todo. Se dirigió presurosa a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al notar la puerta de madera negra que la separaba del pasillo. Parvati no estaría en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, porque ella ya no estaba en Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuanto iba a extrañar la hermosa puerta de madera clara de su habitación. Toda su habitación.

Tomo su mochila y salio hacia la sala común, con una mirada de infinita tristeza, porque recién empezaba a comprender su nueva realidad.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Odiaba levantarse temprano. Pero siempre era necesario hacerlo, se puso de pie mientras se rascaba la frente. Se vistió perezosamente y luego, como siempre, al pasar del cepillo de plata por su cabeza, comenzó a despertar realmente, en unos segundos ya estaba perfectamente peinado y despierto.

Salio hacia su sala común, y miro instintivamente la puerta de enfrente, por donde habitualmente Pansy aparecía cada mañana, con su sonrisa encantadora y su caminar movido.

La puerta crujió mientras se abría pasivamente, Draco clavó su mirada en la muchacha que salía de la antigua habitación de su novia.

Al verla de frente. Soltó una maligna carcajada.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y continuo hasta que atravesó toda la estancia con las risas del muchacho de fondo.

Antes de salir escucho los saludos matinales de Draco:

-No tienes que peinarte así para que no olvidemos que eres una leona.

Hermione soltó una maldición sin estar segura de que el la hubiera escuchado o no. Camino con la cabeza en alto por los pasillos, notando las miradas divertidas y extrañadas de sus compañeros. Pero no miro a nadie a los ojos, se dirigió directamente al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraba se topo con Bill Weasley. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho con extrañeza, pero su ronca voz solo pronuncio un saludo.

-Buenos días- respondió hermione mientras notaba que inconscientemente comenzaba a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada de su aspecto.

Entro con su andar rápido y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa de las serpientes mientras saludaba con la mano a Ron y Harry, que ya estaban desayunando.

Comió rápidamente, consciente de que esa mañana, el tema de mas de una conversación, seria el nido de pájaros que tenia Granger.

-Vaya- grito Zabini mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Draco y Goyle- regresando a tu antiguo look ¿eh?

-Tuviste algo de diversión anoche, verdad Granger

-Deberías irte antes de que lleguen las lechuzas, no sabes si alguna se podría confundir.

-Si que estas intentando quitarle el puesto de la mas guapa a Pansy, ¿eh?.

Hermione apuro el tazón de frutas que comía, y salio del salón, ignorando las risas y las nuevas bromas de los Slytherins.

Miro el pergamino que Snape le habia enviado con su horario, era extraño no ver la pulcra letra de la profesora Mcgonagall, en lugar de eso, tenia en sus manos la pequeña y casi ilegible letra de su profesor de pociones.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Slytherin-Ravenclaw)

Sonrió ante el panorama de ver el rostro bonachón de Ernie. Aunque seguramente no lo estaría pasando tan mal como ella, unas palabras con alguien que sufría lo mismo que ella era una perspectiva agradable.

Se dirigía hacia el aula cuando un pensamiento cruzo de repente su mente. Bill Weasley era su nuevo maestro. Sonrió para si misma, sin notar que su alegría no se debía tan solo a que Bill era un profesor muy apto.

Pansy comía un plato de avena mientras miraba fijamente la mesa de Slytherin. Le hubiera encantado estarse burlando del peinado (si así se le podía llamar) de Granger con todos los de su casa, pero en lugar de eso tenia que escuchar los necios intentos de coqueteo de Finnigan.

-Fue una suerte que te tocara en nuestra casa. No todos los días podemos presumir de tener a la mas guapa en nuestra casa.

Pansy lo miraba mientras enmarcaba las cejas y fruncía la nariz, pero el sonreía mas ampliamente sabiéndose escuchado por una mujer tan atractiva. Estúpidos Gryffindors no captan señales.

Tomo el amarillento pergamino que Ron le habia entregado en la sala común. Su horario de clases.

Transformaciones

Defensa contra las artes oscuras (Gryffindor-Hufflepuff)

Aritmacia

Sus ojos pasaban por la estilizada letra de la profesora McGonagall hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una clase compartida con Slytherin.

Pociones (Gryffindor-Slytherin)

Pansy sonrió complacida, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa clase era el martes, eso era pasar todo ese día aguantando a sus idiotas compañeros de casa sin tener el consuelo de ver a Draco.

Hermione tenia una animada charla con Ernie. Además de ella, el era el único en el aula, la muchacha supuso que era porque el tampoco la estaba llevando fácil con sus compañeros.

- Son todos muy amables, pero tengo la impresión de que todos piensan que o soy un inútil o soy un idiota.

Hermione rió por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Ernie sonrió complacido por haber hecho reír a su amiga, siempre era una sensación agradable hablar con alguien inteligente que no lo rebajara por ir en una casa subestimada.

-No tendrían porque tener esa impresión de Hufflepuff- dijo finalmente Hermione.- Es decir, ha habido muchos grandes magos en esa casa, incluso recientemente...

Se calló de repente.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ernie luego de unos segundos de silencio.

La castaña vaciló un momento.

-Cedric Diggory.- Ambos guardaron silencio.

- Si- admitió finalmente el muchacho- El era un gran Hufflepuff.

-Tu también lo eres- contesto Hermione sonriente.

Ernie sonrió agradecido, mientras salía del aula diciéndole a Hermione que necesitaba hablar con uno de sus nuevos compañeros antes de que iniciara la clase.

La castaña continuo arreglando sus pergaminos. En ese momento entro al salón Bill. Iba cantando una extraña canción sin voltear a otro lugar que no fuera su escritorio.

Hermione abrió la boca y musitó un débil: "Buenos días" que obviamente no fue escuchado. Bill continuaba cantando alegremente, suponiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, es decir, aun faltaba media hora para que comenzara su primera clase, ¿quién llega tan temprano a un aula?.

Mientras acomodaba unos pergaminos y libros sobre el estante, su mirada no se posó ni un segundo hacia los escritorios de los alumnos, así que no suponía que unos ojos castaños miraban divertidos sus movimientos.

Hermione sonreía ampliamente ante el espectáculo, frente a ella tenia a un hombre de veinticinco años actuando como un muchacho de quince, era algo divertido y lindo a la vez...¿lindo?... mas bien solo divertido. Hermione negó la cabeza para si misma, y luego sonrió de nuevo al ver un complicado paso de baile hecho por su nuevo profesor.

Un par de movimientos de cabeza, un grito muy agudo, un ultimo pergamino acomodado sobre la mesa y Bill finalmente levanto su cabeza hacia el frente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par y par, y en un segundo su piel se tiño de rojo. Incluso Ron se hubiera impresionado ante esa rapidez para sonrojarse.

-Hermione- dijo con un hilo de voz- Yo... no sabia que estabas aquí...

La alumna rió nerviosamente, no habia pensado que contestar cuando Bill notara que habia visto su pequeño espectáculo.

- No...- su voz sonaba débil- yo... acabo de llegar.

Bill sonrió aun apenado y se sentó en su escritorio, el asiento de Hermione se encontraba justo frente al de el. Se froto las manos nervioso mirando a la muchacha fijamente. Ella bajo la mirada fingiendo que escribía algo en su nuevo pergamino. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondamente, mientras veía las puntas de su cabello despeinado sobre su túnica. Unos segundos mas tarde, el aula se lleno de Slytherins y Ravenclaws.

Ernie se sentó al lado derecho de la muchacha, donde solía sentarse Parvati, y los lugares que normalmente ocupan Ron y Harry, fueron suplantados por dos Ravenclaws desconocidos.

Al otro extremo del salón se sentaron varios Slytherins, diciendo bromas crueles sobre una Ravenclaw que tenia la cara llena de manchas por un hechizo de belleza mal ejecutado.

Hermione los miro despectivamente, los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los suyos, y su rostro relajado por las burlas se tenso en una mueca de odio, acompañada con una sonrisa retadora.

"Estúpido" murmuro la muchacha. Nadie la escucho. Suspiro nuevamente, de ahora en adelante, ni los insultos contra Malfoy, ni sus bromas inteligentes o comentarios sarcásticos serian escuchados. Su ultimo años seria una pesadilla.

Gracias por leer )


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Bill comenzó la clase. Los Slytherins miraban al nuevo profesor con desprecio, a excepción, claro de Hermione. Sus enormes ojos marrones no se desviaban ni un momento de Bill, que explicaba recargado en el escritorio, como se calificaría el curso.

-Los exámenes no serán teóricos... ustedes ya no son unos niños con varitas, ahora son magos y brujas adultos. La calificación esta planeada para evaluar que son capaces de aplicar lo que yo les enseñe a lo largo de estos meses, pero no permitan que esto los limite- añadió con una amplia sonrisa- Durante los exámenes pueden utilizar todos los hechizos y conjuros que conozcan... los legales claro.- finalizo al notar el brillo en la mirada de varios estudiantes.

Se separo del escritorio y saco su varita del interior de su túnica. Realizo un complicado movimiento de mano y la habitación se comenzó a ver difusa ante los ojos de los estudiantes. Varios lanzaron exclamaciones de impresión.

-Desaparezcan la neblina- los reto Bill.

Instintivamente, Hermione saco su varita y comenzó a murmurar un conjuro que nunca había realizado, pero que conocía teóricamente. Al instante, desapareció la neblina.

Hermione mantuvo la varita elevada unos instantes mas, mientras sus compañeros movían las cabezas curiosos, buscando al autor del hechizo. Bill fijo su mirada en ella y sonrió complacido. Le habían dicho que era buena, pero aun así se sintió sorprendido ante su habilidad para reconocer hechizos y contra atacarlos con tal rapidez.

La castaña sintió la presión de las miradas sobre ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras se sentaba, sin bajar la frente un instante. Nunca mas iba a bajar la mirada ante los Slytherins. Nunca.

Unos ojos grises la examinaban desde el otro extremo del aula. "Estúpida impura", las facciones de Draco estaban contraídas en una mueca de fastidio. El apenas había decidido que hechizo usar cuando Hermione ya ejecutaba el suyo. En ese momento, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que Hermione en Slytherin no solo significaba deshonra... representaba también competencia. Esa insignificante muchacha con la sangre manchada era una excelente bruja, y una amenaza para el. Entonces, el odio creció mas.

Hermione iba a pagar por ser una sangre sucia, y además iba a ser detenida, antes de que se convirtiera en un problema mayor. Draco sonrió. Sabia exactamente como jugar con ella.

Harry entraba a la sala común luego de acompañar a Ginny en la biblioteca. Ron se había quedado con ella para "ayudarla" a estudiar Transformaciones. Mentira, Harry sabia que lo hacia para evitar que ellos pasaran tiempo a solas, en un gran y silenciosos edificio, oculto entre las sombras, rodeado de largas estanterías llenas de libros. El lugar perfecto para una aventura rápida... Finalmente Ron había permitido que fueran novios, pero de permitirlo a aceptarlo aun había un largo camino... y Harry decidió darle por su lado, a pesar de las quejas de Ginny.

La sala común estaba completamente sola. El muchacho se derrumbo en uno de los sillones mientras miraba la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de mujeres. Extrañaba ver bajar a Hermione con sus libros abrazados, y su sonrisa de complicidad mientras fingía explicarle las tareas cuando realmente solo le permitía copiarlas. Y lo mucho que se molestaba Ron, cuando la castaña decidía que Harry tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en tareas escolares, pero el no, así que debía entender cada punto y coma de los libros que Hermione sacaba de la biblioteca.

Su sonrisa se borro al ver la figura de Pansy bajar por las escaleras contoneándose. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los negros de ella. Ella levanto una ceja retadoramente, mientras bajaba lentamente los últimos escalones, moviendo suavemente sus caderas, entreabriendo seductoramente sus labios. Era inevitable, su instinto era coquetear con lo hombres. Incluso con los enemigos, siempre y cuando a ella le parecieran atractivos. Y Harry le era muy atractivo. Aunque nunca lo fuera a expresar en voz alta.

- Potter - susurro con esa voz profunda que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

- Parkinson- respondió Harry pasando saliva lentamente. ¿Porque ninguna otra Gryffindor lucia tan sensual con esos colores sobre su cuerpo?. Su pierna temblaba inconscientemente.

Pansy sonrió. Era tan fácil. Acababa de decidir con quien jugaría durante su estadía en Gryffindor. Potter... era todo un reto, y a la vez tan sencillo. Lo haría sufrir haciéndolo desear a la mujer de su enemigo, y aprovecharía para separarlo de la idiota Weasley que se había encargado de hacerla sentirse incomoda desde que llego a la estúpida casa de los leones. Pero debía tener cuidado de que Draco no se enterara. Eso incrementaba el reto, y a la vez la diversión.

Se sentó cerca del sillón donde Harry estaba recostado expectante, cruzo la pierna permitiendo que la falda resbalara un poco sobre su pierna, dejando a la vista uno de sus blancos muslos. Paso su lengua por sus labios sin mirar al muchacho, pero consciente de que los ojos verdes estaban clavados en su blanca piel. Tomo un libro de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo, permitiéndole a Harry examinar su perfección sin miedo a ser descubierto.

Pansy sonreía para sus adentros, el "niño que vivió" era exactamente igual a todos los muchachos de sus edad. Lujurioso e infiel. Unas semanas divertidas se acercaban.

Se levanto sonriente esa mañana. Martes. Por fin compartiría nuevamente el aula con Draco. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al monumental espejo recién adaptado a la habitación. Decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, tal como le gustaba a Draco, un poco de maquillaje, y... perfecta, no había otra mejor palabra para describirla.

Salió de su habitación radiante. Bajo de la Torre de Gryffindor sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a Seamus de saludarla. Desayuno con una sonrisa, mientras varios muchachos de su nueva casa la miraban embelesados. Entre los cuales no se encontraba Harry. El había decidido evitar en lo posible cualquier contacto visual con la muchacha, alguien tan atractiva era peligrosa.

En el otro extremo del castillo, una muchacha castaña, peleaba nuevamente contra su cabello. Pero esta vez era diferente, una sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro. Era martes, por fin tendría una clase normal, como antes de ese tonto experimento.

Salió de su habitación radiante. Abandono la oscura sala común rápidamente y luego de desayunar, se dirigió a su primera clase contando los segundos que faltaban para la siguiente.

De vez en cuando miraba el horario y sonreía al ver las letras oscuras en el papel amarillento con la inscripción "Pociones (Gryffindor-Slytherin)" y sin explicarse porque, el gesto se hacia aun mas amplio cuando miraba un renglón abajo y leía "Defensa contra las artes oscuras". Era la única clase que tenían diariamente, Dumbledore decidió aumentar las horas por semana de dicha asignatura por obvias razones. A Hermione le había parecido una elección muy adecuada cuando se entero al final de su sexto año, y la consideró aun mejor cuando supo que Bill seria el profesor, solo porque era muy apto por supuesto.

La primera hora termino. Por fin había llegado el momento de tener una clase normal, bajo rápidamente hacia las mazmorras... aún no se acostumbraba a la extraña sensación de la humedad aplastándola. Odiaba cada rincón de ese lugar.

Entro al aula, que estaba aparentemente vacía. Se sentó en las filas delanteras, como siempre hacia cuando era una estudiante de Gryffindor. Era una de las pequeñas reglas sobreentendidas del Colegio de magia y hechicería: Gryffindors y Slytherins no se revuelven, ni siquiera en las clases conjuntas. Cada casa tiene un lugar en el aula. Gryffindors adelante y Slytherins en los asientos traseros, entre las sombras...

- - ¿Qué demonios haces?- una voz arrastrada, detestablemente familiar, la sorprendió mientras sacaba su libro.

Hermione hizo una mueca de frustración, una mueca que era exclusiva para Malfoy, nadie la exasperaba con tanta facilidad como el.

Ojos mirando hacia arriba, nariz arrugada, y labios fruncidos. Draco conocía muy bien esa expresión. A pesar de que Hermione aún le daba la espalda, el sabia que esa era la expresión que se encontraba en su rostro. Era tan predecible. Tan detestablemente rutinaria.

- - Pregunte algo- repitió la voz arrastrada.

Hermione volteó bruscamente, ocasionando que su cabello se despeinara un poco mas.

- -Estoy preparándome para tomar mi clase de Pociones. ¿Tu pequeño cerebro no lo puede procesar?

- - ¡Vaya! Llamen al Profeta, no solo es un ratón de biblioteca, también intenta hacer bromas.

Draco entorno los ojos con malicia y continuó:

- - ¿Qué haces sentada ahí?

- - ¡Nada! Solo espero que la clase comience...

- - No seas estúpida- la interrumpió Draco bruscamente- Estoy hablando de que ese no es tu lugar.

- - No me llames estúpida- gruño Hermione entornando los ojos.

- - ¡Entonces no hagas cosas estúpidas! Ahora eres Slytherin- el sarcasmo con el que lo dijo molesto mas a Hermione.- Sentarse en ese lugar esta bien para los idiotas lambiscones de tu casa. Pero un Slytherin que se digne de serlo no se revuelve con los Gryffindors.

- - Yo no soy una Slytherin.

- -Eso esta mas que claro. Créeme. Pero ya que "intentas" ser una- puso especial énfasis en esa frase- tienes que actuar como una. Siéntate allá- finalizo señalando un lugar vacío en un rincón oscuro.

Era obvio que ese no era el lugar para alguien como Hermione. Era la ultima silla de la ultima fila. El lugar mas alejado de la pizarra, del armario de ingredientes, de la ventana, del profesor... ¡Era el peor lugar del aula! No se movería. Estaba decidido. El experimento de Dumbledore ya había arruinado suficientes cosas de su ultimo año. No permitiría que estropeara también sus notas.

- - Muévete- repitió Malfoy demostrando la poca paciencia que tenia.

- - No

- -Hazlo- el tono con el que lo dijo denotaba la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales, por el coraje que ahí se encerraba. Sentía como el fuego se apoderaba de su voz... y no solo de su voz, también de su cuerpo, pues su manos empezaron a temblar. Odiaba esa mirada retadora que Hermione le lanzaba. Como si ella pudiera intimidarlo. Estúpida. No había otra palabra que la describiera mejor.

- -No- repitió la chica mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzaba a sacar el material para la clase.

Draco no aguanto mas. Se levanto furibundo, tirando el banco en el que se encontraba sentado segundos antes, se aproximo a la castaña, rodeo la mesa para quedar frente a ella y golpeando la mesa con los puños gritó:

- - ¡Muévete!

Por el gesto de la muchacha, pareciera que el rubio le había dado los buenos días, pues Hermione se limito a sonreír tiernamente. Una de esas sonrisas falsas que todos guardan para momentos especiales. Molestar a Malfoy, ese si que era un momento especial.

Draco paso su lengua por sus labios nerviosamente. La habría golpeado ahí mismo si ella fuera un hombre. Bueno, en realidad si ella fuera un hombre, le habría golpeado varias veces ya. Pero era una mujer, y los Malfoy tenían reglas estrictas acerca de respetar a las mujeres. Incluso a las de su clase, aunque ellas merecían menos respeto, y por eso se les podía gritar y humillar.

- -Es la ultima vez que te lo digo...

- - Puedes decirlo diez veces mas y no lo haré- sentencio Hermione.- No me moveré, y menos a ese lugar.

Malfoy apretó los dientes y en un movimiento rodeó la mesa para quedar detrás de la castaña, fue tan rápido que Hermione no reacciono. La tomó por los hombros y la levantó con fuerza. Hermione dejo escapar un gemido involuntario.

- - ¡Suéltame!- gritó cuando logro darse cuenta de la situación. Pero era muy tarde. Malfoy ya la tenia rodeada por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el fondo del salón. La tenia tomada con tanta firmeza que la comenzaba a lastimar. Hermione miro impotente hacia el lugar que había dejado, donde se encontraban sus útiles... y su varita.

Draco la dejo rudamente sobre la silla del fondo del salón. Movió su varita hábilmente y susurró: "Accio". La mochila de Hermione y todos sus útiles cayeron pesadamente sobre la mesa. Todos, excepto su varita.

Fulminó con la mirada al muchacho.

- - ¡Dámela!-

- -No.- contesto el tajantemente.

- -Malfoy eres un idiota. Ya estoy en el lugar que me corresponde- dijo sarcásticamente- Dame mi varita.

- -No- repitió el mientras sus largos dedos recorrían la varita de la muchacha. Era una varita corriente, como su dueña.

Hermione se paro de golpe y se lanzo contra el chico. Draco no se movió, simplemente sujeto con fuerza la varita de la muchacha.

La castaña golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de el, esperando de verdad hacerle daño. Golpeaba con rabia y con tanto coraje que Draco de hecho tuvo que detenerla. Sus golpecitos de niña habían subido de intensidad y comenzaban a molestarlo.

- -¡Eres una salvaje!- gruño el mientras la empujaba contra la pared. Puso la varita sobre su cuello, de forma horizontal, y comenzó a apretarla lentamente contra la piel de la muchacha. Mas y mas, su piel se comenzaba a enrojecer. Un poco mas, la muchacha tosía. Aflojo su mano derecha. Y la varita cayo al suelo. Pero el no se movió. Continuó mirándola fijamente. Quería que se desmoronara ante el.

Hermione tosió con fuerza y dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacia Malfoy. Era un desgraciado. No le importaba hacerle daño. De verdad la odiaba. Y ella le odiaba. Pero sabia que no con la misma intensidad. Porque al igual que cuando se ama, cuando se odia también se sabe cuando uno es correspondido igual o mas intensamente.

- -Imbecil- susurro ella con la voz ronca por la presión.

- - La siguiente vez que te ordene algo, hazlo- contestó el rubio sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Lo hacia siempre que se estresaba.

Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los de ella. Tenia que desviar la mirada. Eso es un símbolo de poder. Pero no lo hacia. Ella mantenía sus gigantes ojos marrones sobre los de el. Rojos, llorosos y patéticos. Pero aun así, no rehuían su mirada. Draco se acerco mas y mas. Sus narices se rozaban. Pero ella no quitaba su mirada llena de odio y de rencor. En cualquier momento alguien entraría al aula, pero ella no bajaba la mirada.

Hermione sentía como el llanto se agolpaba contra sus ojos. Estaba harta de todo. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No dejaría que el ganara. Draco se acerco un poco mas, ahora también sus frentes chocaban... la mirada grisácea del muchacho se comenzaba a tornar borrosa por lo cerca que el estaba. Pero ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

La voz de Ginny llego de golpe al cerebro de Hermione: "Leí que cuando estas muy cerca de alguien, lo suficiente para que sus rostros se rocen, y no hablas, es inevitable que haya un beso. Es algo así como atracción natural. Sea quien sea. Es una teoría probada"

No bajo la mirada, a pesar de que un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar las palabras de Ginny. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca y no hablaban. Pero ella no sentía nada mas que odio traducido en asco. Y por la expresión altiva de Malfoy, Hermione supo que el tampoco sentía la atracción natural que existía según la teoría de Ginny.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Seguramente alguien entraría en cualquier momento.

Hermione paso saliva mientras miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero cuando sus ojos regresaron a posarse en los de Draco, el ya tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. La muchacha maldijo por lo bajo. Había perdido.

El rubio libero a Hermione, y se sentó en el otro extremo del aula. Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, con el corazón taladrándole el pecho. Al menos la teoría de Ginny era falsa.

Unos segundos después entraron Ron y Harry al aula. Sonriendo y bromeando como siempre lo hacían antes de Pociones, para aligerar la carga. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro. Los extrañaba demasiado.

Harry miro a todos lados en busca de la castaña y la saludo efusivamente con la mano, Ron le sonrió tan ampliamente como lo hacia cuando era la hora de la comida. Era obvio que ellos también la echaban de menos.

Hermione se acerco rápidamente hacia sus amigos. Abrazo a Harry y estrecho la mano nerviosamente con Ron. Siempre existía esa tensión

- - ¡Hermione te hemos extraño mucho!- la voz de Harry sonaba demasiado sincera.

- - No tienen idea de cuanto yo los echo de menos- Hermione soltó un suspiro. Nunca había apreciado tanto a sus amigos como en ese momento.- Pero ustedes deben ser los únicos que me extrañan en esa casa de traidores.- La muchacha aun no olvidaba los vítores de los hombres al ver a su nueva compañera de casa.

- -Vamos Hermione... Fue solo el impacto del momento. Nadie prefiere ver a Pansy rondando por la sala común con sus faldas cortas, su mirada altiva y su caminado de...

- -Esta bien Ron, entiendo.- el pelirrojo se sonrojo, no debió haber comenzado a hablar de Pansy. Harry miraba hacia otro lado. Comenzar a pensar en la nueva integrante de su casa era peligroso... desde la noche anterior solo había logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos un par de minutos, cuando estaba con Ginny...

- - Mas vale que no mires tanto el caminado de mi novia Weasley- Draco se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.- Lo máximo a lo que tu puedes aspirar es a una novia como Granger, y no se cual seria el afortunado en esa situación. Así que mejor controla tus hormonas y tu imaginación.

Ron se puso colorado.

- - Parkinson desearía valer la mitad de lo que vale Hermione- respondió Harry furioso.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- - Si, estoy seguro de que tiene maravillosos sentimientos- Draco no podía creer la patética respuesta de Potter. Estaban hablando de la sensualidad de Pansy, y el respondía hablando del valor de su amiga sangre sucia. Aunque claro, merecía merito por intentar defender lo indefendible.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas Potter?- pregunto una sensual voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Pansy se abrió paso por el pasillo hasta llegar al lado de Draco. Le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a lanzar veneno por esa boca que era tan ansiada por los hombres.- Anoche en la sala común no parecía que pensaras que no tengo valor.

Todos guardaron silencio. Draco apretó los dientes y aprisiono a Pansy con la cintura con mas fuerza. Ese tipo de comentarios lo enfurecían. Hermione miro con las cejas levantadas a Pansy, estúpida engreída, hablando como si Harry fuera uno de esos muchachos dependientes de sus hormonas.

- Lo creas o no Parkinson, el mundo no gira en torno a ti. -contesto Harry con firmeza.-

- No le hables así a mi novia Potter- Draco se había separado de Pansy, y se puso frente a Harry. Era mas alto que el. Ambos tenían sus varitas empuñadas y se disponían a comenzar a lanzar hechizos cuando el resto de los alumnos entraron al aula seguidos por Snape.

- Bajen la varitas- ordeno sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo mientras se dirigía hacia el armario de ingredientes.- Esos son 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.

Harry y Ron se disponían a reclamar cuando Hermione los tomo del brazo.

- - Saben como funciona esto.- les susurro al oído.

Los alumnos de las dos casas tomaron sus lugares. Pansy se sentó junto a Draco ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione, una mirada que pronto se torno triunfante. Tomo todas sus cosas y se dirigió a su lugar habitual de trabajo, junto a sus amigos.

Draco no dejo escapar este detalle. La sangre sucia pagaría por su cinismo.

- Te he extrañado mucho- le susurro Pansy al odio.- Las noches no son iguales sin ti entrando a mi habitación.- su voz era juguetona e incitante, pero Malfoy estaba molesto, y no iba a perder la oportunidad para reprenderla.

- Quiero que dejes de actuar como una zorra con Potter.- su voz sonaba calmada, pero Pansy sabia que estaba furioso.

- Amor, solo fue una broma. La sangre sucia debe saber que nadie la echa de menos en su propia casa.- comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, lo haría olvidar su disgusto. Era muy buena en eso. Draco la miro a los ojos, y ella entendió que no funcionaria.

- No quiero que los estúpidos de Gryffindor te miren. Especialmente Potter.

- Amor, yo...

- No quiero tus explicaciones. Solo obedece.- Pansy agacho la mirada y comenzó a anotar lo que Snape indicaba.

No hablaron el resto de la clase. Pero unas palabras amenazadoras no la iban a detener. Draco nunca se enteraría de sus juegos, ella necesitaba una distracción y después de todo, lo que pasa en Gryffindor se queda en Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Intercambios Estratégicos.

Pociones termino y el vacío regreso a Hermione. Harry y Ron se despidieron sonrientes, claro, ellos iban a seguir juntos en las siguientes clases, pero ella tenía que resignarse y dirigirse al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Bill se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, tarareando una canción de rock que extrañamente Hermione conocía, debía ser una de esas canciones que su papa ponía cuando ella era pequeña. Una banda muggle. Sonrió mientras un sentimiento de felicidad la recorría, recordó la sensación de seguridad que le daba estar en su casa.

Bill levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa ejemplar.

-Parece que siempre me atrapas en mis sesiones musicales, Hermione.

Hermione asintió tímidamente, sin explicarse porque su nombre sonaba tan bien en la voz de Bill. En ese momento comenzaron a entrar más Slytherins y Ravenclaws en el aula. Draco se sentó al fondo de la sala. Seguía furioso por el cínico coqueteo de Pansy. Tenía que canalizar su ira.

Una cabellera esponjada llamo su atención. Granger aun debía pagar por desobedecer su orden de quedarse en la parte trasera del aula durante las clases compartidas. Pero no era el momento de vengarse. Aun no sabía que tan paciente era el traidor de sangre Weasley. Sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez si era el momento para vengarse, y de paso averiguar el límite de su nuevo profesor.

Durante el curso, se formaran grupos de cuatro personas- indicaba la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba entre los alumnos de Gryffindor. – Estos grupos se formaran hoy, y serán permanentes. No habrá cambios- recalco firmemente.- Así que procuren elegir correctamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos. Necesitaban conseguir a alguien antes de que…

Harry, Ron, ¿ya están completos?- la mirada apesumbrada de Neville no les dio opción. El muchacho se sentó tímidamente junto a ellos luego del leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su nuevo equipo.

Tendrían que conseguir como cuarto integrante a alguien que fuera el doble de bueno, para compensar un poco la torpeza de Neville. Alguien como Hermione hubiera sido perfecto.

Pansy se sentó elegantemente junto a Harry, no dijo nada, pero estaba claro lo que pretendía. El muchacho volteo desesperado, solo para darse cuenta de que el resto de los estudiantes ya estaban agrupados. No tenían opción. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, debía ser fuerte y no mirarla, ella no se atrevería a hacer nada frente a McGonagall… ¡Que poco conocía a Pansy!

Ron miro extrañado a la nueva integrante de su equipo.

¿Harry?, ¿en serio crees… - susurro el pelirrojo nervioso, pero el aludido no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, pues McGonagall comenzó la clase.

Harry no podía poner atención. Los dedos de Pansy bailaban sobre la mesa. La miro de reojo, la muchacha pasaba una y otra vez la lengua sobre sus labios, pretendiendo escuchar a la profesora. Movió un poco su pierna, mientras fingía que se acomodaba en su lugar, permitiendo que la falda se recorriera unos centímetros sobre sus muslos. No se preocupo en regresar la prenda a su lugar, lo que permitía a cualquiera que estuviera a la distancia prudente, observar sus blancos muslos…Ya había notado la reacción de Harry ante sus piernas… Era tan fácil poner nervioso a Potter, que casi no era divertido...

Los ojos verdes de Harry bailaban de McGonagall a la parte semioculta de su escritorio. Donde un par de muslos descubiertos lo distraían. Se cubrió disimuladamente el rostro con las manos. Ginny, debía pensar en ella, con su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos castaños.

Pansy sonrió para sus adentros. El resto de la clase Harry permaneció con su mirada fija en la profesora McGonagall.

________________________________________________________________________________

Bill explicaba la forma correcta de lanzar hechizos de defensa. Hermione tomaba notas mientras movía instintivamente su muñeca imitando los movimientos de su profesor.

Draco miro hacia ambos lados, todos estaban absortos en la clase. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus delgados labios. Metió la mano dentro de su tunica y disimuladamente saco la varita. Murmuro por lo bajo un conjuro mientras apuntaba directamente hacia la silla de Hermione. Se escucho un crujido.

Hermione dejo de escribir y se enderezo… le había parecido escuchar algo, pero Bill seguía explicando el movimiento correcto del antebrazo, así no le dio mas importancia y continuo escribiendo.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho. Movió ligeramente el ángulo de su brazo y repitió el conjuro.

Hermione volteo hacia los lados… ese sonido a madera crujiendo era desesperante, seguramente alguien se estaba moviendo demasiado en su lugar, el ruido no la dejaba concentrarse. Frunció los labios y regreso a los apuntes.

Draco se estaba divirtiendo en grande con la desesperacion, pero faltaba la mejor parte. Apunto directamente al respaldo de la silla y dijo un conjuro más potente, el crujido se escucho por todo el salón. Hermione se enderezo rápidamente, al hacerlo su espalda choco con el respaldo y la madera, ya desquebrajada, finalmente cedió.

Un golpe seco. Todos miraron desconcertados a la fuente del sonido. Malfoy guardo rápidamente su varita y observo el espectáculo.

Hermione estaba en el suelo arriba de partes rotas de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada segundos antes. Todos los Slytherins soltaron carcajadas burlonas y muchos Ravenclaws no pudieron evitar imitarlos. Hermione intento levantarse apoyándose en su mano derecha pero un dolor agudo le impidió hacerlo, soltó un quejido de dolor y se detuvo la muñeca con fuerza.

Bill se acerco rápidamente y tomando a la muchacha por el brazo izquierdo la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- susurro preocupado.

Hermione hizo un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Si, fue solo un accidente- dijo con voz calmada, pero sus ojos ya estaban recorriendo el aula buscando una cabellera rubia… cuando sus ojos marrones chocaron con la mirada burlona de Draco las mejillas se le encendieron de rabia.

Bill noto el gesto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de su alumna. Draco Malfoy, debió de haberlo supuesto.

-Ve a la enfermería- le ordeno a Hermione.- Y cuando salgas ve a mi despacho.

Hermione asintió, la furia comenzaba a crecer. Los juegos de Malfoy habían comenzado y ella no iba a perder. Salio del aula y mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería comenzó a hacer planes, cada uno mas elaborado que el anterior.

________________________________________________________________________________

Bill dio por terminada la clase.

Pueden retirarse, excepto Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo.

El aludido rodó los ojos con enfado. Recibir un sermón acerca de respecto por Weasley no era una de las cosas que había planeado.

Draco avanzo hacia el escritorio de su profesor, con su andar calmado y petulante. Los ojos azules de Bill lo examinaron lentamente.

Fue una broma muy mala- dijo finalmente.

Al resto de la clase le pareció divertida- una sonrisa cínica enmarco el rostro del rubio.

50 puntos menos para Slytherin y un castigo pendiente.-

¿Necesita tiempo para planearlo… profesor?- dijo la ultima palabra con tono irónico.

Bill sonrío.

Creo que debo plantearlo con Hermione. ¿Suena justo para ti?

Perfecto- la voz de Draco estaba plagada de enfado.

Te puedes retirar.

Draco sonrío burlonamente y salio del salón con su andar despreocupado.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione caminaba nerviosa hacia el despacho de Bill, mientras sus dedos recorrían la venda que Señora Pomfrey le había puesto, la enfermera se había quedado sin la poción reconstructora de huesos, así que considero que la mejor opción era que Hermione se curará al estilo muggle. "Es algo mas lento, pero les ha funcionado por millones de años".

No le importaba tanto el hecho de tener los vendajes o de la inmovilidad temporal de su muñeca, sino que ahora estaba en una encrucijada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar su varita con la mano izquierda, y no había tiempo de practicar… la venganza contra Malfoy tendría que se indirecta.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura, levanto su puño izquierdo con inseguridad, lo mantuvo unos segundos en el aire y finalmente toco la puerta.

Adelante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz de Bill. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué su nuevo profesor tenia ese efecto en ella?

Abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza tímidamente, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Bill.

Hermione le correspondió tímidamente.

¿Qué tal su mano?

Bien, solo tomara un par de semanas

¡¿Semanas?!- salto Bill sorprendido- ¿Por qué no te dieron una poción reconstructora?

Se acabo- dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro de tristeza, mientras se sentaba en la silla que Bill l ofrecía.

Oh… ya veo, y esa poción solo se puede hacer con luna llena.

Hermione asintió. Bill ensancho su sonrisa.

Por supuesto, tu ya lo sabias, a veces olvido con quien hablo.

Las mejillas de la alumna se encendieron, ¿Por qué se volvía tan susceptible cuando estaba cerca de el?...

Ahora hablemos del castigo de Malfoy.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

Fue solo una broma, yo lo arreglare.

No debes complicar las cosas, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tomar la justicia en tus manos- Bill le regalo una sonrisa tan convincente que la muchacha casi aceptaba sin dudar… hasta que recordó su plan… ese plan nunca seria aceptado por Bill.

Con un par de puntos menos para Slytherin bastara.- dijo escuetamente mientras sonreía de lado.

Bill soltó una carcajada

De veras debes pensar que no te conozco para nada Hermione.

La alumna enmarco las cejas esperando la explicación.

Se que no eres el tipo de chica que se conforma con unos puntos menos, y se que vas a querer arreglar esto por tu cuenta, pero eso solo va a desencadenar un año lleno de bromas cada vez mas y mas pesadas… y Malfoy no es exactamente un buen perdedor.

Tendrá que aprender.

El profesor se rió de nuevo

Creo que será mejor que…

Alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante.

La profesora McGonagall se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

Bill…- la profesora posó sus ojos en la alumna sentada frente al aludido- ejem Profesor Weasley- corrigió rápidamente. Bill sonrió.

Puede llamarme Bill profesora, no creo que Hermione lo tome a mal- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la muchacha, la cual, sin entender porque comenzó a sonrojarse

Albus te necesita.- dijo escuetamente la profesora.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Vuelvo enseguida, Hermione.

Se quedo sola en el despacho. Miro a ambos lados, la oficina de Bill era el sueño dorado de Hermione…. estaba prácticamente tapizada con libros, perfectamente ordenados, pero con el toque de descuido típico de los Weasley varones, un libro salido por aquí, unas hojas en el suelo… y un portarretratos en el suelo, la muchacha lo miro con curiosidad.

Levanto la imagen para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer rubia mirándola fijamente, solo parpadeaba y mantenía esa imagen de la fría belleza que siempre había proyectado. Fleur Delacour, la esposa de Bill.

Hermione dejo el retrato en el escritorio de Bill, pero los ojos acosadores de Fleur la intimidaban en sobremanera, así que cuidadosamente puso el portarretrato acostado, obviamente con el rostro de Fleur oculto.

Se sentó de nuevo, pero no pudo contenerse y volvió a tomar el retrato, analizo cada milímetro del rostro de Fleur con ojos críticos, era perfecto. No había otra palabra que lo describiera.

"Claro, para tener enamorado a un hombre como Bill hay que ser hermosa. Más que eso, perfecta… Por eso nunca voy a encontrar a nadie para mi…" Se detuvo, odiaba cuando sus pensamientos vagaban sin control. Incluso ante ella misma debía mantener sus emociones a raya. Pero últimamente la soledad que la acompañaba la había hecho darse cuenta que el vacío que sentía dentro no se limitaba a la falta que le hacían sus amigos. Sentía que le faltaba algo más. Una parte cerca de su corazón que siempre había estado vacía, una pequeña parte que hasta ese momento había podido ser engañada con grandes dosis de compañía de Harry y Ron. Pero que ahora estaba más latente que nunca, y que se agrandaba día a día, un agujero en su pecho que le reclamaba atención. Hermione sabía que _tipo_ de atención era aclamada. Pero desafortunadamente el resto de su cuerpo no era una gran ayuda en la búsqueda de esa parte que llenaría el espacio vacío.

¿Cómo podía alguien interesarse en ayudar a llenar el vacío de un corazón (había pensado la palabra finalmente), su corazón, si el exterior no invitaba a hacerlo?

Claro tenía grandes ojos castaños, llenos de vida y de curiosidad. Expresivos y alegres la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus facciones estaban correctamente proporcionadas. Era linda, pero era simple. No tenía nada en su físico que mereciera la atención especial de alguien, en una habitación llena de mujeres como Fleur o como Pansy. Ya esta, lo había pensado con las palabras exactas. Físicamente, era insignificante. Y eso la mataba, pues Hermione anhelaba la perfección en todos los sentidos.

Bill entro a la habitación, para encontrarse con una castaña sumisa en sus pensamientos, con la foto de su esposa entre sus manos.

Hermione- dijo el profesor con voz suave

La castaña dio un respingo y dejo caer la foto al suelo.

Bil… Profesor, lo siento- dijo apenada, mientras se apuraba a recoger la fotografía.

No te preocupes- Bill se agacho junto a ella y tomo la fotografía al mismo tiempo que la alumna, sus dedos se rozaron un segundo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, y extrañamente Bill lo sintió. Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Los gigantes ojos de Hermione brillaban, ninguno podía retirar la mirada. Esto no era como lo de Malfoy, no era por orgullo… realmente no podían retirar la mirada.

La cordura regreso a la cabeza de Bill.

Ejem… creo que debes ir a tu siguiente clase.

Hermione asintió confundida, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Salio del despacho de Bill y corrió, sin importarle su brazo lastimado, la hora, el lugar en el que estaba, no lo entendía, pero una extraña felicidad sin sentido recorría su cuerpo… siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Mientras tanto Bill caminaba tranquilamente hasta su siguiente clase, pensando lo bonita que se había puesto Hermione, y lo bien que se vería como novia de Ron.


End file.
